


Interlude in a Library

by Dien



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dien/pseuds/Dien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Finch/Reese artwork originally done for eabevella in the 2013 Irrelevant Gift Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude in a Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eabevella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eabevella/gifts).




End file.
